My Birthday
by Malbro King
Summary: New Summary: Mild Urahara x Hanatarou FRIST ONE EVER in the whole history of bleach and fanfiction. Renji plans to make hanatarou forgive him as Urahara Kisses-. It's starting up again since this has 2 alerts.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Summary:

BIRTHDAY FIC. Hanataro never liked his birthday because it on April fools day ! he gets pranked by every body, he lets it go but Renji pranks him (minor) and Hanataro cusses him out ! and runs away to Urahara's shop, for comfort. how will Renji make it up to Hanataro. YAOI !! Renji x Hanataro MAIN Urahara x Hanataro Small... YURI !! Cream x rukia. Momo x Sakura Hints.

I just remember from reading hanataro's profile thing his brith day on april fools day in school i remembered i kicked myself for letting it go by.

* * *

Hanatarou's point of view.

I was walking down the hall to my room after being pranked by my own captain by saying he was the 14th divsion squad captin i so fell for it, she went to my face and said "April fools ! " i was a little surpised at frist i let that one go. I sighed in content too go talk to Aizen, evan through im supose to hate the guy its ot my nature to hate any body, evan if i try i can't be like marcellus he tells me to Beat em down, but i can't. Soon as i was about to pass threw the 5th division door. But then i felt a cold chill down my back it was kind of scary thing. I truned my back to observe a tall dark figure which was Aizen, with that cold sick smile on his face he said to me in a deep vioce "i killed every one in the 5th divion" i couldn't belive it i was shocked i looked threw in the room to see the blue corupse of Momo and Sakura. that made me almost wet myself i fell down. Aizen once again ws behind me and he said the most common thing i hear on my birthday "arpil fool day" he flashed me a warm friendly smile but was creepy to me. I truned to see Momo and Sakura get up a giggle at my face. In the process Momo accidental felt up on Sakura Breast she was a little embarrassed by her face and a red blush on her face and sakura did'nt seem to mind. Sakura in hesitation kissed Momo on the cheek. I knew Aizen saw the whole thing, but i only wanted to get too my room now. As i ran down the hall i passed squad 11 members but they paid no mind as they i guess they did'nt want any thing to do with me.

I got tripped by something that looks like a pink small rock ? i looked back at it to see Yachiru with a Enormous bag in her hand behind her like she was giving someone a gift. "Uke-san i want too give you all my candy that i've got in the last 3 weeks" she said holding it out to me. 'Uke-san' i thought i was bewiled that the name i wasn't that weak. "thanks" i said putting my hands out but received nothing "APRIL FOOL,APRIL FOOL,APRIL FOOL" Yachiru was jumping up crazy like. I sighed in stress as i saw 3 strands of hair fall out, i was really depressed about this day but it getting worse now. "now now my little pink rose, don't bother the boy with more stress" i truned to see Gin. i quckly ran away leaving dusk in my trail. Gin sweat drop'ed, "look boyfriend-chan Uke-san's trying to pull an april fool on us, He won't get us" Yachiru finished with her eyes burning with Confidence.

i had it i was ready to cry i triped again, not wanting to be fooled again i went to the only person i knew would'nt fool me. Nope not marcellus or naruto i KNOW marcellus will prank me every year evrey hour. After i got threw to the 6th Divsion i stop in frustrating and strain i feel to my knees panting, Rinkichi pasted me looking at me with such concern "Renji-sama is in the shower room" as foolish as i was i believed him, he was my friend. I went to it it was true, 10 minutes later i saw him walk out, with a towel over his waste it was hard for me not to run over there and... never mind. But i gave him a Big HUG !

5 minutes later he was dressed and ready do something to me that made me almost how Marcellus would say Go Madea on dat ass ! im so sorry for cussing but i was bout to !, He walked up too me and said "i think your the Strongest and the seme in our relationship" I was so over whem'll with happenss i almpst cired but he said the words i would never expect him to say";april fool day Hana-kun" i was Mad and tried sick of it sick of it all i lost my mind "I HATE YOU !! " the loud yell made Renji back off from his jump. "FUCK YOU, YOU-YOU ARROGANT SON OF A BICTH, STOP IT WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL" a crowd was gathering around looking in the door "I AM TRIED OF YOUR PETTY LITTLE EGOS WELL LISTE-" i began pointing to renji then i knew what i was saying i covered my mouth in fear i was ashamed of myself for leting my anger get the better of me and worse i took out on Renji. I ran out past every body. I know every body was surprised my behavoiur. I heard renji's voice "Hanataro wait !"but i ran too fast i did'nt stop not knowing where to go.

**LIVE WROLD Urahara's shop**

1 hour later i was at Mr.Urahara's shop dropping wet the place was dim gloomy like, It was eerier Quite no one else was there. I went inside Mr.Urahara room. I knew he was there. he was siting there like he was waiting for me. I thought Mr.Urahara wouldn't try to prank me i was right...Evan through he made passes at me in the pass i won't go into details, but it was bad fight between Renji and mr.Urahara it was a tie. minutes later we were talking "Today is my brithday, because it on April fool day so Every body tricks me ! It's hard to trust any body evan Naruto and marcellus, well no surprise for marcellus but NARUTO. evan worse when i was on the verge RENJI tricked me" I had finshed and looked over to Mr.Urahara he repiled "that brute" he siad it like it was the most horrible thing in the world, but i know he was just trying to confort me. "I did a terrible thing i was about too... uh" I could'nt say it it was hard for me to curse. "go Madea on dat ass" he finshed for me. "yes" i looked down too the floor in embarrassment."well, you can stay here as long as you want" He put his arm around my shoulder i did'nt mind i felt safe there.

i later fell asleep in his arms...

**THE SOUL SOUCUIY**

Renji's piont of few

I felt so stupid i basicly kicked my self and baged my head against the wall, i did'nt know how Hanataro felt about his birthday. i was in a room with Rinkicki and My captin. "Renji-sama you fool you hurt hanataro !" Rinikicki was chewing me out for what happen. My captin only shook his head at how incenstive i was about Hanatao's feelings what a jack ass he is. I srached my head thinking of what to do, i thn got a plan.

* * *

END

A/N: i did my best. Too liter trash again ! if you all think this FLAME AWAY then i don't care. There will be a sequel News of today has been updated. REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Im soooo sorry for the person who's waiting, i was thinking of Chapter 2. This has no Renji x Hanatarou yet ! Mild Urahara x Hanatarou. i was thinking Is urahara the seme or the uke i know Urahara the seme Hanatarou is the uke always... Don't worry Renji was harmed in this story and i got away from the police. Hanataoru is minor OOC becuase he geting a little mad a yelling at people. But let him yell at me im going to jail, just kidding ! or am i ? so

**Summary:** Chapter 2 Hanatarou hiding out at Urahara's shop, and Urahara making passes at Hanatarou but dose'nt notice it 11:12 am now, at 11:24 Renji,Rinkichi proceed to Marcellus,Naruto,Hanatarou's mansion in order to find Hanataro or make a plan if he's not there. Marcellus finds out what happen whoa! Okay. this has Homophobia,Cursing swearing,A Oral sex, the word G-O-D used by me. Hanatarou is not slut ! this is part 2 of 3

**A/N:** my vocabulary has gotten greater and more advanced and more reliable during last summer i read and observed the thesaurus trying to incress the level of my vocabulary it finally paid off usually Derek and tyron can't tell what my words mean so the reviewer that said my vocabulary and grammar is detritus (shrads, pieces).Here i come if you still think the same i 'll og who am i kiding im not fixing it, no seriously i try to fix it so yeah,Im bored mood sorry i a little pissed off and bored. Tyron and derek are Homophobia but there still my friends i ignore it, in this you might want to beat them up for being curle to Hanatarou they did'nt beat him in this, but in the 3rd chapter I tell them off like in

* * *

**this chapter.**

**Narrators P.O.V**

Renji and Rinkicki were walking threw the hiden leaft vilage after a long run in the protal from the soul society. "Renji-sama im sorry i forgot the hell butterfly" pleaded the exhausted Rinkichi, Renji grunted in repiled not giving the smaller male one glance or paying him any attention. They passed the ramen shop in which the hokage was eating like pig there Naruto Uzimaki, in surprise he turned to the two soul reapers giving them a confused look. The confused hyper active ninja swouled the remaining food that was left and quickly slammed the money down on the messy conuter. the blond sprinted to catch up with the two slow moving soul reapers. "RENJIIII !!" screamed the attention grabbing blond. "what the -" renji sentence was interrupted by, being into by Naruto. "what the hell Naruto get off of me !" renji panicked but was only surprised Rinkchi was smiled lightly eye twicthing 'were never gonna find Hanatarou-san any time soon at this rate' the tatto faced soul reaper glanced up at the sky and thought. People were observing the funny sence with held in snickers after awhile Naruto had a few blacks eyes and soo did renji and little violent fight, So naruto stood up and glaring at the red haired soul reaper, Renji shiverd at his glare others wacthing were too moved by this and walked quickly away, far from the dangerous not wanting to provoke the nine tails fox. Rinkichi stiffend 'he knows ...' "what happened between you and Hanataro" the words that were said were frimed and stric but nothing ahead is comapred to what you-know-who will do. Renji was too sacred to say one word his voice was too miick and just small too here "well well i-i - uh just-it what had happened was um you-you see-umm" Renji voice studering worser then hinata, well how could'nt it she dead any way (A/N: finaly, Thank you god.).

"well Hanatarou and Renji had a little fall and they just um they umm well a thing happened and Hanatarou stomped off angry runing here some where" rinkichi jumping in thinking quick. naruto calmed down a littled and gave them both a friendly smile " i was bout to say-" Naruto hesitate to finshed his sentence but just qucikly truned around "lets see if Marcellus will help" trying to change the subject walking off. Renji sweat droped Rinkchi ran to follow but stoped dead in his tracks giving Renji a confused glance. truning to Naruto who was far away but still in a good enough distance to see. Rinkichi did'nt make haste, he Did his best to lift the petrified like larger male "Renji-sama you are hevay er then you look" Rinkcihi heard Naruto loud yelling voice 'hurry up' as rinkichi was draging the larger red head carrot top soul reaper but some how fell under the weight of renji. which left them in an akward position... Renji jerked up quickly, glanceing at rincki who was red threw the whole o deal, Renji grabed rinkichi and draged trying to catch up to Naruto by doing a shunpo. At the mansion Naruto was taping his foot testily a little bit mad at the lateness of the 2 shinagami. A samll sqeak was made by the door of te exit and or Entrance of the mansion came out Marcellus (A/N: Im came out you readers might want to consider flaming, but DON'T). "sup Naruto i'd expect you to be here by 1:32 pm insted of 11:32am aren't you supose to be doing paper work or did Kalifa help you" Said Marcellus questioning the blond hokage. "Uh Renjin and hanatarou had a fight and..." Naruto hesitated scrathing the back of his head. "Im bout to go to jail, what did he do--" Marcellus finshed walking back and forth looking angery enough to hit any thing that he saw. Naruto sweat droped at the other male, "now calm down Marcellus, it hanatarou's brith day and, he hates geting fooled on this day becuase his brith day-" "Yeah yeah i know queit" Snaped Marcellus's interruption The blond hokage.

"But renji should under stand Hanatarou's personal pain and dilemma on this day" Marcellus quickly finshed. but went on with his little speech forcing Naruto too shut up. "and- Oh my god" Marcellus sighed and squeezed his forehead. Naruto was confused and looked back in his friends direction, and observed Tyron and derek scrolling to the house, not a care in the world. Naruto gave a sigh of pure stress, the two had allways kinda hated tyron and derek, but that's unknown for every one. "hey Tony,derek" Naruto said in monotone having a bored expression on his face just looking at the duet. "Sup Marcellus" Derek said ignoring Naruto, "hey !" naruto jumped frustrated. Marcellus grumbled in responses "sup Marcellus" Tyron said waving at Marcellus "hey tony" Marcellus said back, not really meaning it. "hey where that fa- i mean where's Hanatarou isn't he in there wit ya'll" Derek correcting himself Marcellus twicted finding it harder not to kill the smaller male. Naruto glared at Derek. "both of you" Marcellus voice was serious and firm now, "get the hell away from my house" he spat the air was tense and it made tyron and Derek srim where they stood. "oh oh co come on on no now why yo- yo- you got to be like tha tha that" derek stammering at every word Naruto recover at the venmous sentence aim at derek and tyron and said "You heard him get away" Derek ignored Naruto again waiting for an answer. "excuse you, the hokage is speaking to you !" "so" derek shruged "So !?He is the hokage you don't disrepect the hokage" Marcellus spat at derek. "You do !" derek snpaed back "thats becuase i have the athority to and it not disrepcet like ignorance, and you better not question it again or disrepect Naruto, Hanatarou,Renji,Urahara or im gonna show you how too be Ghetto" there were OOOOhs from Naruto and Renji "i did'nt ask for your feed back you two, now Derek, tyron Get the fuck away from my house !" Marcellus finshed eyes' not leaving, derek or tyron, eye's with a glare so vicous and threatening, making them back away slowly runing then. "wow Marcellus-sama that was great, but aren't thos-" Rinkcni was cut off by Marcellus quick answer "nope not any more" he truned away going in the mansion Naruto beat rinkichi to it to fill him in, "derek hates Hanatarou, renji and Urahara he just hates any one who gay or bi sexaul" "why ?" Rinkichi asked confused "it's homophobia, but renji and urahara isn't bothered by it no one is, they usauly get cussed out by tsunade, and others in the vilage, or just beaten up..." Naruto finshed and proud of himself like he was smart. "OKAY thats over now lets get a plan to make Hanatarou feel better and a good apolijy from me, he probily over at Urahara's shop as we speak, Urahara and Hanatarou alone in that empty shop" Renji interupted testily. "No No no Renji-sama Hanatarou would never kiss Urahara-san, besides Urahara is not the perfect rapist" Renji panicked "Hanatarou just screams "rape me" he can't defend himself !" im gonna kill urahara Renji was about to stomp off to the shop but help back by Naruto and Rinkichi.

Urahara's shop

Urahara's P.O.V

It was geting so difficult for me not too jump Poor little, Hanatarou-kun i just wanted to grab and drag him into the bath room and just, Make out with him too death, or french kiss what ever it called. I got a hard on from those nasty thoughts, it was hardening slowly against Hanatarou's soul reaper uinoform (A/N: is that what it called ?). Any way i couldn't just drag him too the bath room,we were all alone in my shop, sooooo...

Hanatarou was still asleep, queitly fumming around in his sleep sifting back a forth, I started to moan in pleasure as my corcth was harder then a steel zanpato, i decided to wke up Hanatarou, by kiss just stealing one kiss not caring about the conscoises. As Hanatarou opened his eyes and was taken back by surpirse, as he tried to push me away, i could'nt stop cleaning out his mouth, as my touge went over his and battleing against mine's. A slaping sound could be heard allthrew out the my shop. After receiving a slap from hanatarou, i sulked in a coner but was red blushing hot, and a little flushed. I dared not looked back into Hanatarou's-kuns eye's. But Hanatarou was flushed as well.

Hanatarou P.O.V

I was really embarrassed and i was speechless i was down on the floor, but i actually was glad i got a kiss but i shouldn't be im with Renji it was really hard to get my thoughts in check as i sat there on the shop floor i just wish for someone to take me in there arms and never let go, i didn't car who was as long as i was with ssome one. I panicked and thought to my self 'am i a slut' i knew that wasn't possible. i walked to Urahara to try and cheer him up evan through i already knew he and i was horny but i was doing my best to hide it, by acting cheerful and flashing a smile.

Urahara's P.O.V

I looked back at Hanatarou and stood up and soon was looking down at him, there was awkward silence. I stracthed the back of my head trying to find some word to say but couldn't get the word out i was about to say something but closed my month to say something but soon closed it, as i saw the fake smile he was wearing, it had betrayal written on his face. im gonna kill Renji when i see him. with out a word i just put my arm around his back and we just walked away somewhere.

* * *

A/N: IM SOOOO SORRY im late. and god this is awful i know. the thrid chapter is gonna be shocking. in this chapter i was planing on Hanatarou pleading for sex, but urahara refused becuase he was drunk. Hanatarou pushed him agsint the tolient seat and gave Urahara head. Renji,Naruto,Me and Rinkichi come too the shop and catch them in the bath room that postion, CLIFF HANGER. but i could'nt cause i think i had writers block. writing this


End file.
